So Many new poepl so many things to do
by bubsup
Summary: Homestar and gang have new powplw in and things get crazy including Belle's phat music beats, Lurn building distryed and song about bad emails. Every thing goes crazy. comr and give me your ideas too.
1. Chapter 1

The new charater batches for Homestar in this story:

" group of realted"- all friendsMiley Homey - Homestar Runner's cutie cousin with a taste for fun. Baddette - Strong Bad's tempermental childhood mate who had moved and returned. Jack-Jack - The cutie court jester sister of Bubs. Forlornelle -becomes Strong Sad's friend who is just like him: misery. Know-It-Ally - The all knowing intelligent gal with a brain cap cosiun of Choach Z. The Queen of Town - The King of Town's beautiful wife. Rosemary - Bubs's pretty boss. Hattie - Little gal with a colossal hat! sistr of homsar (homsar is not related to Homestar) Violet Blue - The fairest violet flower maiden cosuion to Marzipan. Red - A video game fanatic become friends wth Strong Bab . Helen Angelica - Everybody's helpful angel friend.( not related to any one)

Disney Preiness- each chage as each other: snow wite as Kida, Arurora as giselle, ariel as belle, belle as jane, jasmin as alice, pocahtasas cinderella, mulan as esmerald, Kida as Tinkerbell, Megara as Mulan, Jane as Snow white, Giselleas as Jasmin, Tinkbell as aurora, Esmeralda as pocohontas, Cinderella a ariel and Alice as Megara

TDI Change= Eveyone in total drama island is caught in a white light blast and transported to Fee contry usa. Thell all change

Ashly and Brook- tg of Ash and Brok and walk andat the same time telepoted here. Also there is anaimorph of Pickachu, Vulpix, steelix,Rapidash

Next how they all got there. and involes bubs stong bad and King of Town


	2. Intros too big to do correctly

" Hurry up withe gibbits" said the King of Town. " I thought I gave them to you" Said Bubs Storng Bad pops out from Bubs Conssestion Stand and runs for it saying " I have them kingy" King of Town starts Chasing. Stong Bad umps the stop sing iStrong Badia " Stop right there" yelled the King o Town then a White light blast happened and strong bad flew into the fences and smashed all the gibbets. a group of teenagers with two tall athletic woman were with them. Each person thought to them selfs " I am the oppesite gender. I will tell them the female name of my name. " "Wee are we"? said the violent guy " Welcome to Free Country USA" said Stond Bad as he got up. " this stuned guy here is the weak leade of this place is King of Town" " hi" Everyone said. " " Well tell us your names " said Strong Bad THere was : chistan, Chef Hatchet ( a bad cook), Malcolm ( a Nerdy guy), Gilbert ( surfer who clumsy on land), Codyr ( sientific dork, ( yes the name is femle)), Lancelot( a bossy guy), Jandy (kind-hearted guy), Isadora (juvenile delinquent( if you haven geuss the change is TDI people changed gender)), Evan ( a violet dude), Bezek (home-schooled sexist), Jade ( Party girl), Gwenwynwyn (goth),

A voice was heard. " I got to go said King of Town and he fled. Strong the rest followed King of Town. " there more new people" said Strong bad. " Great Homestar, Marzipan and coach z are here." said Strong Bad as he got closer. Then strong sad and Homsar showed. Introdutions were given. Strong bad was mad that Badeete was there. Bubs perplex why the stand guild sent him a boos ( rosemary). Strong bad started to fall in love with Red. Homestar (miley Homly), Mazipan (violet blue), and Choach Z( know-it-ally) each huged their couian. Bubs was happy to see his sister( jack-jack). And everyone was surprised that Homsar had a sister (Hattie) nd King of Town had a wife( Queen of Town).

"hey I see someone in the forest." said Bubs. " I going In get them" said Homestar. " you do that" said strong Bad unintristed. Homestar ran and comre out in about 50 mintues later. " I found CrakeStrunman and these six ladies. Crake had nothing to do with them." the ladies were introduced " overload of new people b ut it is worth and I bet it is over." said KOT "not yet" said choach Z pointing behid himself. A buch princesses were coming." " What you doing Here" shound Strong bad. " we are here to have fun doing non-princesses things." siad Snow White(Jane) "Well I be darn." Intrduction were given for them. THe day was done.

Note: in the rest of the chapter at lest one of the new people will be in it. But not everyone will be in it.

Next: An Email with love and explosions and begins the death of Lurn


End file.
